Carnations
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Red was a serious color. It was the color of passion. Of life. Misaki wanted to wear the color at her wedding. Yamato x OC.
1. Red

Title: Carnations

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: K

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Ino, OC

Words: 698

Genre: Angst/Drama

Summary: Red was a serious color. It was the color of passion. Of life. Misaki wanted to wear the color at her wedding. Yamato x OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Did you have anything in mind, Misaki?"

Misaki didn't even have this day in mind. Nervously, she curled a long strand of her blonde hair around her finger. She had to say something. Unless, she wanted to keep her hair free, but Ino would be disappointed. Maybe her future husband would be too.

"Um, a braid."

Ino inspected her reflection in the mirror. "I would say a bun, but hey, it's your day! You can have whatever you want."

Her hairdresser's smile was big and bright. Almost plastic. A smile could mean so much except happiness. The Otogakure had taught her well.

Yet, she was reluctant to slide back into dark thoughts. She had to focus on her hair. Misaki tried in vain to relax. It was a day of pampering after all. And, a day of love. It was the day every girl dreamed of...

At that very moment, she was immersed in layers of cream lace as she suffered in her padded chair. Due to her lack of funds at the moment, Yamato himself had bought the dress. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Well, in a two short hours, everything each of them owned would belong to each other.

Misaki stared at her bare neck reflected in the glass for a moment. Ibiki had promised her a necklace from his grandmother, Ume, and Misaki well knew that Ibiki always kept his promises. For better or for worse.

The bride felt Ino's hands twist around in her hair. "People in ANBU just have something to them. An intensity. A mystery. You know what I mean?"

Leave it to Ino to talk about boys. But, Misaki knew what she meant. It was the darkness they carried. The hardships they were forced to endure...

Had it been that darkness that had attracted her to him? Was it like her own? Wait, he had been attracted to her first. If, opposites did indeed attract, would that make her a light in his darkness? It was all so confusing.

Misaki had never been good at relationships. Regarding her crush on Kabuto in the past, obviously her taste in men left something to be desired.

Still, she and Yamato had some things in common. Yamato had a family that he had never known, and Misaki's own family had been lost. It was Orochimaru of all people connected through them. Misaki had been taken by the serpentine man after the murder of her parents to be used as a spy, and Orochimaru abducted Yamato as a baby. Through a period of near lethal experimentation, Yamato had been gifted the wood release.

It was almost poetic that the two had found each other. Of course, it seemed that everyone else were silently watching what would happen next.

All things considered, maybe she was finally embracing her destiny without fear.

"I want carnations in my hair. In between the loops of the braid," she finally decided.

Ino nodded. "Oh, okay. What color do you want?"

What a question to ask. White would be appropriate, maybe even pink.

Her response shocked even herself. The reply that left her lips was, "red."

"Red? Is it Yamato's favorite color?"

Misaki felt a blush creep over her cheeks. "No. I want to wear it. Red is lucky."

"Yes. It symbolizes love too. Luck in love." Ino's gaze seemed to become farway.

Misaki wondered if she was dreaming about her own wedding. Misaki supposed that she would be there.

After Ino's handiwork was done, Misaki inspected her own reflection. The blossoms were as red as fire. It was what she wanted. Ghostly, funerary flowers were not appropriate here. She wasn't a lost girl here; she was a woman. A woman who would be married.

Red was a serious color. It was the color of passion. Of life.

Had her life truly been leading up to this? Was she finally being rewarded? Regardless, she had nothing to return to. Misaki's only choice was to move on.

Maybe she would even make it to that field of bliss that she had always wanted to lie in...

However, she wouldn't be lying in it alone.

She wondered what Yamato's favorite flower was.


	2. Tree Flower

Title: Tree Flower

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: K

Fandom: Naruto

Words: 847

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Red was a serious color. It was the color of passion. Of life. Misaki wanted to wear the color at her wedding. Yamato x OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

These kind of things didn't happen to him. Good things anyway. Yamato almost didn't know how to react.

Yamato inspected his reflection in the mirror as he flicked a bit of hair off his forehead. The tux was a little bit much, but it was considered appropriate attire. In truth, he felt a little overdressed.

Without warning, someone clapped on his shoulder. "You look good."

Yamato jumped. He had let his guard down for this a moment, and Kakashi had invaded. But, it looked like he was smiling from under his mask. Was that approval?

His response was unsure. "Thanks."

Kakashi was wearing a suit too. It was black of course.

Today was all the result of an accident. Quite literally, one thing led to another

It had all started as a casual visit while on ANBU business. Soon enough, after a few misunderstandings and some conversation, they were on a date. Yamato and Misaki were together for about over a year before the unthinkable happened.

One night, almost in a rush, he had asked for her hand as his cheeks reddened in embarrassed. He couldn't even believe he had done when out of the blue, she had agreed. She hadn't even hesitated.

"So, what do you see in her?" Kakashi's tone was casual. Conversational.

Yamato thought for a moment. There was no easy answer.

"Everything."

He saw beauty, kindness, and gentleness. She was so grateful despite what she had endured, and she had no designs on anything or anyone. She was like a dream herself, and Yamato wanted to merge with it.

His favorite activity now was to make her smile after all the horrors she'd seen. All the horrors they had both seen. It made him feel more human when she told him that he made her feel less of a ghost. Indeed, the longer he began to know her, he began to see her as a ghost attached to a beautiful white rose. A lovely vision, But, when she was in his arms, she felt real. He couldn't help but wonder if he could help her bloom.

His bride liked trees, and he had a wood release. It had been destiny in a way. Now, the lost flower had a tree to support it.

Misaki's gentle spirit reminded of him of a forest nymph that haunted a forest glade. With her, maybe he didn't feel so lonely. He felt that he could actually understand her, and she could understand him. They were each other's reflecting pools where they could actually see each other's reflection.

They balanced each other. He would provide stability for her weightless nature, and she would show him the stars. It could be a beautiful partnership.

Perhaps they were meant for each other from the start, but he knew that destiny was a dangerous thing to believe in. He had barely escaped his original fate of dying in a glass tube along with the other children in Orochimaru's lab. Oddly enough, Orochimaru had captured Misaki and used her as a spy for several months. Even then, destiny seemed to play a part.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door slamming open, and Yamato was forced out of his musings. It was Morino Ibiki of all people.

Yamato started to fidget. It was starting to get crowded. Why couldn't he just get dressed in peace? Everyone already seemed exhausted as if everyone was running instead of walking. Yamato supposed that it was smart to hurry before the peace ebbed away. Another war could always be waiting on the horizon.

"I wanted to give this to my niece. Her late grandmother Ume would want her to have this."

Ibiki was holding a delicate jade bracelet in one hand and a flower in the other. Yamato noted that Misaki's favorite color was green. She would probably like it. As for the flowers...

"You should probably give it to her," he advised him. "While there's time. I can't see her at the moment."

Ibiki grunted in Yamato's direction. "Oh, and my niece has decided on carnations. Here, now this will be a matching pair."

Yamato stared at the red blossom in Ibiki's other hand for only a moment before snatching both the flower pin and the bracelet. He would attach it to his lapel later. When Morino Ibiki gave you something, you took it. Without question. Even if it would usually strike him silly to see gruff Ibiki holding a flower of any sort, but his only niece was getting married.

"Don't hurt her," he needlessly warned him.

Why would I?

The notion was very unlikely since they understood each other so well. He was fond of her. He...loved her. That was why they were getting married, right?

Already, Yamato had an interesting in-law. Maybe one would take pity on him. In any event, their marriage was be a joint operation. He would make sure of it.

Perhaps any hope of divorce really would be impossible.

No matter. His bride, Misaki, was waiting down the long aisle, and he was going to meet her.


	3. Grateful

Title: Grateful

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Yamato/OC

Words: 1,433

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: The wedding ceremony finally takes place.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Misaki studied herself in the mirror. Her dress and veil were of the palest green. Perhaps the hue was a visualization of the faintest spark of spring.

it was time to leave the sanctuary of her dressing room and to go meet her guests. They were waiting for her as was her life.

She was unused to being the center of attention. It was happening to her at _last_.

Naruto and Hinata had been the first couple to get married, and it was quite a lavish affair provided by the Hyugas. Sasuke and Sakura were next, and now there was talk of Ino and Sai. Misaki was happy for them all. Still, it was her turn now.

When she wandered outside while holding her bouquet, the air smelled of flowers and she could see that the sun was setting in the distance. Perhaps it was saying farewell to her current life. Soon, it would be twilight. Quite a romantic time.

The late spring clouds were so low Misaki swore that she could reach up and touch them. The train of her dress wasn't terribly long, but she still held it up with her hands all the same. Her nails were painted a blush pink. Again, it was Ino's idea. Quietly, with a shaky smile, she began her wedding march.

As her feet moved across the grass, she could smell the smoke from the nearby torches that provided illumination and kept pesky gnats and mosquitoes away. If one spied her toenails on the shadows, they were also pink. In her mind, Misaki was dressed like a princess. So, she supposed that her prince was Yamato. As she approached, he smiled softly at her in his dark green tuxedo. A blood red carnation rode his lapel.

The red carnations were still in her hair, but she now held a bouquet of white carnations, white roses, and sprigs of lavender. The symbolism was devotion, faithfulness, and of course, love. Most of the flower arrangements were Ino's idea, but Misaki insisted on the white roses. They were so pure. Clean. Unblemished.

The officiator was the Hokage himself. Naturally, the Hikage himself who could handle many matters of state including marriages. Then again, it was only proper that Kakashi do the vows for his friend Yamato. Nor only was it convenient, it was a favor to his friend.

There. She had finally arrived in front of the new Hokage. Ibiki lurked nearby as the best man. He was actually clad in a suit, but he stubbornly insisted on wearing his leather coat over it.

Without a word, she took her husband-to-be's hand and she wondered if he could feel her rapidly beating heart. when he squeezed it.

It was all so surreal to feel all this support from the village. It was such a powerful force. And , for once, it wasn't against her.

Kakashi's words were calm was encouraging as he proceeded with the ceremony. She felt comfort at this new era of her life that was starting because this time she was choosing it instead of having it forced on her.

Finally, as Misaki looked out over twenty or so people, she noticed Kabuto standing out there by himself with a faint smile on his lips.

Through all these months, she saw first had that he had changed for the better. He had future plans to build an orphanage. She saw that he was still marked as a sage. No doubt his new body would never disappear.

She wondered if Kabuto was happy for her. When she had fallen for him all those years ago, Misaki knew that she wasn't herself, and that he was her nurse. Her very knowledgeable nurse. Maybe she had imprinted on him. It was the only explanation. Her mind had been different under that jutsu. She had just wanted shelter. A home.

Later, Misaki learned that Kabuto had no idea who he was as well although his amnesia was not the cause of a jutsu. It was so uncanny that it almost bordered on unbelievable. She wondered if that was the reason he had so detested her. A family had actually been waiting for her and not for him.

Perhaps Kabuto had been different as well before he had lost his identity. Misaki wondered if Kabuto's adopted mother Nono approved of his decision. What would her own mother think of her right now? Could she believe it? But, Misaki knew that Yamato was more than good enough for her. Maybe even too good.

She looked down to gaze down at the peaks of the pale roses. Right now, in this situation, they resembled white mountains. The flowers were with her every step of the way even now. From, when she was a baby with a vase of daisies in her nursery, or when she was a toddler picking dandelions, to making flower crowns as a preteen, and later to plucking the petals off to see if she would find love. Now, they were in her wedding bouquet. Love was here at last.

Kakashi had stopped speaking, and she was left looking into Yamato's eyes. It was time to seal their union. In other words, it was time to kiss the bride.

When her lips touched his, it technically wasn't their first kiss, but no one would never know. Yamato was finally someone that was all hers. He was the first and only person that she would kiss from now on.

The people in the audience was clapping and actually grinning. It was genuine emotion. For _them_.

It was as if a burden had finally fallen from her shoulders. Well, it seemed that she had finally done something right. Falling in love.

Misaki knew that it was time to leave with her official husband. It was late and their night wasn't over yet. The true challenge began now, but they would seize it together. She wasn't alone anymore.

It was time for cake now. With her friends. And, her new husband.

However, as they walked towards the exit, she noticed something was furtively trying to crawl away out of the corner of her eyes. When she looked back, she saw a white snake writhe around the corner of the building. Apparently, the pale man was curious too and never forgot his charges. He was probably back at the Otogakure.

Well, he had made an appearance one way or another. Misaki couldn't help but ponder what Orochimaru though about thism oment He had more or less served as a surrogate father to her, no, maybe a savior. She wondered if she would ever have the chance to tell him or if it even mattered. It was as if Orochimaru had orchestrated the direction of her life ever since the death of her parents.

Misaki had survived due to many different people and their different reasons. Maybe she was just lucky or maybe it was destiny. Or, maybe, it was just life. Her life. And now, all she had to do was now live in it as an actual person instead of a ghost.

She to be alive right now as a flower girl in a village full of shinobi. It was almost like a miracle how far she'd come. She had been almost stomped out many times. if she was a flower It would have been easier if she was just a mere weed, but she supposed that even weeds wanted to survive. After all, didn't everything deserved a chance at life?

Misaki knew now that she was a survivor not a warrior. A victim at times but still a survivor. She had been a victim to Orochimaru, Kabuto, Ibiki at times, Obito, and lastly Madara. Hopefully, life was finished with that now.

Back in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, she was in a place full of perfect peace and happiness where everybody loved one another. It it was truly an Utopia. No war or passions or uncertainty. Her parents were there too, and Idate was with Ibiki. Her own father was there too. The separation between the three Morino brothers had never happened. Her parents were still alive, and all villages were one. There was no Kusagakure or no Konohagakure. It was merely just the earth. No borders between anyone else.

The Tsukuyomi was merely a fantasy, but why couldn't be to create that existence herself with the village, Yamato, and with their future family?

She and her new husband then walked away hand in hand to start a new life.

Despite everything, she was still alive in the breeze.

Above all, she was grateful.

* * *

A/N: In Hanakotoba, the flower that symbolizes "gratitude" is a blue bell. It is also Misaki's personal flower.


End file.
